colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 0.7.1
List of changes for Version 0.7.1 (see also file NEWS in source) * colinux-daemon: ** Obsoleted the use of XML files for configuration. XML config files have been removed. Use the command-line syntax in a name=value per line plain text file instead. Please read syntax from colinux-daemon.txt and view into the file example.conf in coLinux install directory. ** Added support for @ at the command line for passing simple configuration files. ** Added '-k' option to suppress kernel messages on boot. This should let you watch other daemon's output more easily. ** Incrase the maximum numbers of monitors from 16 to 64. ** Warn about double configured index for cobd, eth, cofs, ttys, exec. ** Print human readable error, if wrong linux.sys installed. ** Return errorlevel procedures (return from running, --install-driver, --status-driver, ...) Errorcodes: 0=OK, 3=driver version mismatch, 14=driver no installed, 255=general fail (-1) ** New: "execX=..." in configuration, launch external programs. ** Bug fix: Quotation marks detection in config file and args, samples: eth0=tuntap,"LAN-Connection 14",00:11:22:33:44:55 cofs0="C:\My files" ** New: "ttysX=..." in configuration, launch coserial daemon. Internaly parameters "-f DeviceName -m Mode" for colinux-serial-daemon. Serial daemon is light usable under WinNT, you can login on /dev/ttyS0 or redirect serial communication port (COM1 for sample). ** Workaround for Xeon and P4 with DEP/noexecute problems (flush_tlb). * Console: ** "set COLINUX_CONSOLE_EXIT_ON_DETACH=1" to close FLTK/NT console after shutting down and detach coLinux. ** Menu Monitor Select is usable to select ones from running instances. * Service running: ** Shutdown the service, if Windows is shutting down. ** All files and config file no longer needs absolute path names on '--install-service'. Working directory stored for service run later. * Kernel: ** has been updated from 2.6.11 to 2.6.12 ** Bug #1479042: Ignore bootparm "no387", while no emulation is enabled ** Bug #1665812: Disable /proc/kcore from kernel config. Reading from this file would crash host system. ** Bug #1643371: BSOD from dmidecode, fixed by disallow mmap on /dev/mem. * Updated libraries: ** MinGW from 3.7 to 3.9 ** w32api from 3.2 to 3.4 ** WinPcap from 3.1-beta4 to 3.1 ** FLTK from 1.1.4 to 1.1.6 ** Remove all XML libraries from source * Installer: ** Add new images ArchLinux and FedoraCore5. ** Gentoo image updated. ** Add locations Australia and SouthAmerica ** Used NSIS version 2.22 * initrd: ** Automatic use cofs31 as path to file vmlinux-modules.tar.gz. ** Print error on console, if initrd can't load. ** Bugfix: 'root=/dev/...' must no longer the first bootparm for initrd. * cofs: ** Break out the limit of filename length. Basename length up to 255 chars. Fullpath is limited by path depth of 256 directories. ** Bug #1151757: COFS disallow mutiple mounts. ** Bug #1190080: Fix cofs file time/mode/flags after touch or write. ** Fix mmap read error behind end of file (was not zero filled). * TAP-Win32 device driver ** version 8.4 update from openvpn-2.1_beta15a ** usable without admin rights ** fixed crashing Vista ** connection speed status 100 MBit/s (show/view only) ** 'Check for truncated IPv4 packets' diabled ** without linker debug symbols, without runtime debugging * pcap/Bridged: ** Allows empty name for autosearch a connected LAN interface. * slirp: ** SLiRP is the first choice of colinux networking types (easy setup). ** Multiple redirection as parameter ':count' (Thanks to Bernd Brandstetter) ** UDP receive Buffer incrase to 32K (win32 default was 8K), maximal size of a packet is 32767 bytes now. (Thanks to Bernd Brandstetter) ** Incrase TCP MSS from 512 to 1460 bytes. ** Remove honypot ports 517, 518 and 7648 from udp listen. Talk and Cu-Seeme are not implemented, still remove the table now. ** Runtime debug code disabled. * Introduce a new build system: ** Target kernel dir splitt into source and objects. New params --targetkernelsource and --targetkernelbuild as replacement for the obsolete --targetkerneldir for configure. ** Allow to use ccache (http://ccache.samba.org/). ** Use quilt for kernel patches, if quilt installed, fallback if not. ** 'make package' creates one zip archive with and an other without debugging symbols. The zip with symbols only will no more create. ** New param --gcc-guest-build for configure: Creates the kernel gcc from source of cross gcc, if your system has an incompatible gcc. ** New parameter --verbose for configure. ** Python bin/make.py colinux: *** Automatic awareness of changes in header files. *** Doesn't require 'make clean' between compilation of different coLinux ports. *** Clean, flexible and easier to maintain. * Add icons to the other executables. * Linux as host: More positive tested host kernels: 2.6.17, 2.6.18 Upgrading from 0.6.x to 0.7.1 * XML config files have been removed. Use the command-line syntax in a name=value per line plain text file instead (see colinux-daemon.txt): *: kernel=vlinux *: mem=32 *: cobd0=fs\root_fs *: cobd1=fs\swap_fs *: eth0=slirp *: root=/dev/cobd0 *: ro * Replace the '-c name' with '@name' as parameter for colinux-daemon. * Locate for tool "colinux-xml2cfg", a XML to CFG converter for coLinux on SF or here * The file initrd contains no modules. Modules are only in the file vmlinux-modules.tar.gz. The initrd extracts modules over device cofs31 automaticly, if you configure it as "initrd=initrd.gz" in config file. After modules are installed, you can remove the initrd from config. * If upgrading from 0.6.1, see README.txt for 0.6.2 or Wiki for information about other issues when upgrading. Category:Releases